Dear, My Prince! Dear, My Princess!
by lyslyn
Summary: Suatu hari, Naruto menemukan selembar puisi milik Sakura. Semua dimulai dari sana; ketika Naruto memaksa Sakura membuat puisi setiap hari untuknya. NaruSaku. AU. High School fic. Fluff. DLDR. R&R?


**Standard warning applies**** :**

Alternative Universe

OOC

High School Fic

Fluff

.

**DISCLAIMER**** : **

MASASHI KISHIMOTO – 1999

**.**

**S kai N proudly present**** :**

**.**

**.**

**Dea****r, My Prince! Dear, My Princess!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… _pintu ke mana sajaaa~"_

"Oi! Teme!"

Terdengar suara 'hn' dari seberang iPhone milik Naruto yang barusan menderingkan _original soundtrack_ Doraemon. Pemuda pirang itu mendengus kesal. Bukannya datang dengan segera, Sasuke hanya meneleponnya untuk bersabar menunggunya sebelum pulang bareng. Ia melirik jam dinding kelas lalu menyembur _speaker _telepon genggamnya—berharap Sasuke mendengar keluhannya.

Dari seberang, lagi-lagi hanya nada 'hn' yang terdengar. Bosan dan lelah. Naruto menendang salah satu meja di depan kakinya. Pemuda itu menduduki sebuah meja—milik Sasuke—yang kelasnya berbeda. Ia hafal benar tempat duduk Sasuke. Pemuda itu terbiasa menunggu Sasuke yang sibuk latihan panah. Terlebih di awal minggu seperti hari ini. Biasanya tak akan terlalu lama, toh Naruto juga punya kesibukan di ekskul bola sepak.

Sayangnya, karena Temari yang notabene manajer klub bola sepak sedang izin ekskul—entah karena alasan apa, mungkin karena ada urusan untuk menata rambut fantastiknya di pusat kota—jadilah Naruto mati kekeringan di kelas, menanti Sasuke yang ternyata begitu lama.

Naruto bosan, setengah mati rasanya.

Naruto memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan kesal. Ia melongok ke jendela, menatap halaman depan gedung dan gerbang yang mulai sepi. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menaikkan lengan jaket oranyenya untuk mengusap peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"_Fucking Teme_!" Naruto menendang meja yang terletak di belakang Sasuke dengan keras. Dan….

_Plukk. Prakk_.

Kaki calon kapten klub bola memang tak bisa diremehkan.

Mata _sapphire_-nya mendapati alat tulis dan kertas yang tadinya bersemayam di kolong meja tumpah ke lantai. Mendengus, Naruto meraih selembar kertas berwarna merah muda dengan banyak corak bunga. Kebetulan, kertas itu yang paling menarik perhatiannya di antara ceceran barang di lantai.

Mata biru itu melebar.

_**Sebut namaku, Pangeran.**_

_**Aku akan datang padamu dengan sebuntal bunga krisan.**_

_**Yang warna-warninya melambangkan jatuh cinta.**_

_**Dari putri tak dikenal pada pangerannya.**_

_**Bisakah kau tersenyum dengan kilau iris terangmu,**_

_**Turun dari kuda putihmu,**_

_**Lalu berlari padaku?**_

Sebuah puisi. Murid jaman mana yang masih menulis puisi semanis ini? Pangeran? Putri? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejam terakhir, Naruto tertawa kecil. Sejujurnya, meninggalkan kertas berisi puisi yang mengarah ke jurusan surat cinta seperti ini adalah hal yang ceroboh. Dilihat dari isi puisinya, pastilah pemiliknya seorang perempuan.

Naruto memandangi isi kertas itu berulang kali. Ia ingat, akhir minggu nanti, klub siaran sekolah akan mengadakan lomba puisi. Mungkin ini calon puisi pesertanya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Tenten menyiarkan pemberitahuan di mading tentang _special gift_ untuk puisi terbaik yang akan berguna untuk pesta _prom _di festival sekolah bulan depan.

Puisi.

Siapa gadis ceroboh yang meninggalkan barang seperti ini di kolong meja?

Naruto mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik bangku di belakang Sasuke. Mungkin penggemar Sasuke juga, mengingat Sasuke punya banyak penggemar. _Well_, yah, sedikit lebih banyak dari penggemarnya.

Bangku di belakang Sasuke. Perempuan. Yang jelas pastilah pintar.

Mata Naruto melebar.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sang putri itu rupanya Haruno Sakura. Seorang putri—idola yang semasa SMP-nya dulu terlalu sering menolak cintanya.

**.**

…**:S.N:…**

**.**

"Kembalikan itu padaku."

"Itu?" Naruto tersenyum santai sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

"Naruto _no Baka_!"

"Kau baru rapat OSIS ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Bukan urusanmu," desis Sakura malas. Gadis itu melangkah maju—lalu berhenti saat Naruto telah berjarak tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangan Sakura terulur, meminta barangnya dikembalikan. "Kembalikan padaku."

"Nggak mau, ah. Memangnya ini punyamu?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Jangan mencari gara-gara denganku, Naruto."

"Hei, kertas ini nggak ada nama pemiliknya, lho. Kau jangan ngaku-ngaku dong, Sakura-_chan_," ejek Naruto. "Lagi pula, masa kau semelankolis ini? Puisi putri-putrian begini?"

Wajah Sakura merah padam. "Kalau kau nggak mau mengembalikannya, aku akan—"

"Bagaimana kalau ini kuberikan pada _Teme_? Ini pasti buat _Teme_, kan?"

Mata Sakura melebar. Sasuke?

"Atau kuberikan pada Tenten saja?"

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura kesal. "Kalau kau masih cerewet, aku akan mematahkan tulangmu sampai kau nggak bisa menendang bola lagi!"

Sesaat, Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Sakura masih memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. Tangan gadis itu masih terulur.

"_Exchange_."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan hadiah dari klub siaran. Lumayan sih. Jadi, aku mau berlatih membuat puisi darimu juga. Seminggu ini, buatkan aku satu bait puisi setiap hari, ya? Nanti kukembalikan puisi ini padamu, bagaimana?"

"Apa untungnya untukku?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "_Dunno_. Tapi kerugiannya, puisi untuk _the dearest Teme_ ini akan terpasang di mading kalau kau menolak. _Deal_?"

**.**

…**:S.N:…**

**.**

H-3 [_Lunch Time_]

_**Aku akan membuat hatimu terasa hangat,**_

_**Akan kujanjikan sebuah matahari untuk terangimu,**_

_**Kubawakan pijar bintang untuk menemanimu,**_

_**Hingga sampai waktunya kau datang padaku,**_

_**Membawa satu permintaan yang dimimpikan pendengaranku.**_

'_**Menikahlah denganku.'**_

"Ini perempuan sekali, Sakura-_chan_. Mana mungkin aku membuat puisi seperti ini untuk lomba?"

Sakura mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ditelannya bulat-bulat _takoyaki _goreng dari kotak bentonya. "Dengar, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku meninggalkan Ino dan kemari menemuimu untuk menuruti permintaan konyolmu. Bisakah kau memberiku komentar yang sedikit menyenangkan?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. tangannya mencomot onigiri mini rasa ikan dari kotak bekal Sakura—yang membuat punggung tangan Naruto sukses dihadiahi serangan sumpit dari Sakura.

"Aneh rasanya mendengar komentar dari orang yang peringkatnya tinggi hanya di bidang olahraga. H-a-n-y-a. Hahahaa," cibir Sakura.

"_Ne_, kau kejam sekali, Sakura-_chan_."

**.**

…**:S.N:…**

**.**

H-2 [_After School_]

Naruto tertawa senang saat ia berhasil menghindari teriakan Temari—yang memaksanya untuk lari keliling lapangan tiga puluh kali. Setidaknya, di mata Temari, kalau seorang anggota OSIS datang mencari Naruto—yang tak ada penting-pentingnya dengan dewan murid sekolah—pastilah itu memang hal yang penting.

Sakura menyodorkan tangannya.

Naruto menerima kertas itu sembari membacanya cepat.

_**Ada**__** yang hilang di langit biru,**_

_**Saat kau turun menyapaku.**_

_**Rasanya aku ingin mengatakan satu baris cinta untukmu, **_

'_**You had the whole sky in your eyes.'**_

"Kau merayuku, ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

Mata Sakura mendelik.

"Bukannya warna mataku biru?"

"J-Jangan bercanda!" Wajah Sakura mendadak memerah. "Kalaupun akhirnya puisi ini seperti kubuat untukmu, itu karena kau selalu muncul seperti kecoak di mana-mana!"

"_Ne_, kau jahat sekali, Tuan Putri."

Sakura mendecih.

"Pulang bareng, yuk!"

Belum sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah menarik tangannya.

**.**

…**:S.N:…**

**.**

H-1 [_Early School_]

"_Perhatian semuanya! Puisi terakhir dikumpulkan siang ini di ruang siaran__, ya!"_

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar suara _speaker _barusan. Ia bahkan belum membuat puisi yang sesungguhnya untuk lomba. Tapi kalau dipikir juga, ia belum mempunyai pasangan untuk prom bulan depan. Mengajak siapa enaknya? Lee?

_Goddamnit_!

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura menoleh malas sementara Ino yang berdiri di samping Sakura menyenggol bahu sahabatnya. Sakura menutup pintu lokernya pelan lalu menatap Naruto yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Pagi-pagi berisik adalah _style _Uzumaki Naruto. Andai pemuda ini mau sedikit belajar pada Sasuke yang kini berjalan di belakang Naruto. Oh, lelaki itu sungguh benar-benar pangeran. _Style_-nya benar-benar _coo_l. Tidak seperti Naruto, _sigh_.

"Kau masih hutang satu padaku, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hutang apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Aku belum membuatnya! Kemarin kau menculikku sampai malam, aku bangun kesiangan karena kelelahan, _Baka_!"

"Hahahaa, terima kasih, Naruto," sahut Ino. "Karena kau menculik Sakura, aku jadi bisa pulang dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

"Memaksanya pulang bareng, maksudmu?" sindir Naruto diikuti dengusan sebal dari Sasuke.

"Ah, yang jelas, persetan mau kau apakan puisi waktu itu, grrrrh!"

Dengan itu Sakura berlalu.

"Dan satu lagi," Sakura kini menoleh pada Ino yang masih berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Puisi drama yang kau pesan, minta saja pada si _Baka_ itu, _Pig_!"

**.**

…**:S.N:…**

**.**

"Hei, _Forehead_. Untuk apa kau memberikan puisi pesananku pada Naruto?" tanya Ino di sela jam istirahat.

"Dia mencurinya dariku, _Pig._ Katanya dia ingin belajar menulis puisi untuk acaranya Tenten besok."

"Hah?"

Sakura menoleh pada Ino dengan malas. "Apanya yang 'hah'?"

Ino tertawa nyaring. "Belajar apanya? Naruto cukup jago di pelajaran bahasa, lho. Kau yang kelewat pintar di _science _pasti nggak tahu, ya? Dia bisa lebih pintar darimu, apalagi kalau sekarang dia sedang jatuh cinta. Biasanya laki-laki pintar berpikir saat sedang jatuh cinta, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Lho, gara-gara dulu kau sering menolak Naruto, kau nggak berpikir kalau dia menyerah padamu, kan?"

Butuh beberapa detik hingga wajah Sakura akhirnya berangsur memerah.

**.**

…**:S.N:…**

**.**

Sasuke menimang kertas di genggamannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _Teme_?"

"Hn."

"Buka mulutmu lebih lebar, _Teme_," keluh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengira dia masih mengejarku seperti dulu?"

"Apa?"

"Isi puisinya tidak menggambarkanku, _Dobe_. Sejak kapan iris mataku warnanya terang? Pangeran dalam pikiran Sakura tidak digambarkan sepertiku, Bodoh."

Tak butuh lima detik hingga Naruto bersorak kegirangan.

**.**

…**:S.N:…**

**.**

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum di balik punggung Ino ketika beberapa orang berkumpul di depan mading di samping aula. Ia tak ingin menemukan kepala pirang Naruto di antaranya.

"Ayo pulang, _Pig_," rengek Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu pangeranmu saja?"

**.**

…**:S.N:…**

**.**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL ****SHORT POETRY CONTEST**

_Okay, it's hard to pick between this two. So, the prize goes to both of them. See you at the festival!_

_..._

_**My Prince,**_

_**Without knowing, I think of you every second and every breath,**_

_**For you i would stare into this papers of nothing,**_

_**To write the sweetness of love you bring to me,**_

_**and it brings forth feelings from the whole earth above….**_

_**You are the sun. You are the prince of my mind. You are….**_

_**...**_

_**My Princess,**_

_**I look into your eyes, to gaze into your heart and smile,**_

_**So beautiful with the heaven inside,**_

_**Every time I'll catch my self loosing all sanity,**_

_**Then I realize that I suppose to end this calamity,**_

_**But I just can't.**_

_**You are the princess of my life,**_

_**The sweetest love of mine. You are….**_

**.**

…**:S.N:…**

**.**

Semua murid hanya bisa merona ketika melihat lebih jelas bagaimana dua lembar puisi pemenang itu tertempel di papan mading.

Keterangan yang tertulis di sana tak bisa dibilang biasa. _Well_, sepertinya ini pernyataan cinta satu sama lain.

.

Title : **My Prince**

Author : **Haruno Sakura**

**.**

Title : **My Princess**

Author : **Uzumaki Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~fin~**

* * *

><p>Our first two fanfictions (please look the other fanfiction too, titled : "<strong>Shout, Princess! Shoot, Prince!<strong>"with SasuIno as the main pair)

So then, mind to R&R?

We'll really appreciate all of your comments, constructive criticisms are welcome as well.

_sas efcharistó,_

**S kai N**


End file.
